Blood and Water
"Blood and Water" is the second episode of Season 3 and the 28th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 16, 2004. The Strike Team tries to recover the stolen guns from Garza, the head of the Byz Lats, while Vic Mackey starts butting heads with Mara. Also, Claudette and Dutch investigate a mysterious shooting that killed two gang members but left an unsuspecting survivor. Finally, Danny gets his job back but Julien refuses to partner with her. Synopsis Recap Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Sticky Fingaz as Kern Little * Michele Hicks as Mara Sewell * Brian White as Detective Tavon Garris * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Guillermo Diaz as Garza * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Esteban * and Ron Canada as Chief Tom Bankston Co-starring * Matt Gerald as Officer Tommy Hisk * Frankie Rodriguez as Diagur Leyva * R. Ernie Silva as Lonzo Wang * Jose Rosario as Pastor Gus Cruz * Bill Duggan as Tech * Amaris Dupree as Jaelene Uncredited * Daniel Lujan as Thug - in Line Up Featured Music * Bermudez Triangle - Cu-Cu-Cumbia Vic and Shane meet Garza near the fast food place * Paco - Maria! Tommy Hisk and Julien Lowe arriving to a crime scene * Phaser - Sway Shane having a talk with Mara about Vic * Volovan - Quieres Venir Dutch and Claudette at the barber shop questioning the woman * Tattoo Ink - La Quemazon Raid to the Garza's drug complex * Willie Nelson - Nothing I Can Do About It Now Strike team at the bay within the ending montage Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: October 28, 2006 ** France: September 21, 2007 * When Vic Mackey is trying to make peace between Kern Little and Diagur Leyva, he says "No one wants to settle this thing in a locked steel container with our bare hands. Right, Kern?". This is a reference to what Vic did with Kern and his rival T-Bonz during the Season 1 episode "Dawg Days". * The shirt that Jaelene wears remembering Raymond Montes reads "1983-2004" as his years of birth and death. This establishes 2004 as the current year in the show. Quotes * Garza: Mow your own lawns, putas! * Claudette Wyms: So you're telling me that a chief has been outpoliticked by a captain? (Chief Bankston gets up and looks at her) * Claudette Wyms: When Aceveda takes office, do I have your word I'd move up? * Tom Bankston: You have... my support. But you might try playing a little politics yourself... with him * Lonzo Wang: My lawyer's gonna read this warrant. If there is even an apostrophe missing... *poof* * Vic Mackey: Why don't you roll the dice on a 20-year stretch. See how good we spell-check... Or you could put your ass on the phone with Garza and tell him you got new shipments of "H" and coke you're selling at deep discounts... *poof* * David Aceveda: Think of it as a promotion. * Claudette Wyms: I *had* a promotion. You took it away, remember? External Links * "Blood and Water" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 3